Stardust Melodia
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sinar bintang di malam hari, tidak akan pernah datang karena selalu hujan salju. Namun, bintang itu muncul beserta melodi yang indah. Apa nama bintang itu, kenapa suaranya sangat indah? Perbintangan di bulan Januari. Enjoy Reading! #35


**Stardust Melodia**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hoshi wa Utau (Twinkle Star) © Natsuki Takaya

**Warning: OOC, typo(s) | Genre: Family, No Hurt, Comfort, Friendship | Rated: K+ | Main Character: Sakuya Shina, Chihiro Aoi, Yuri Murakami, and Yuto Murakami.**

**.o.O.o.**

_Bintang-bintang bagaikan melodi. Jatuh dari langit menyuarakan bunyi. Warna-warna yang indah dari bintang-bintang tersebut menandakan betapa indahnya benda langit._

Sudah malam hari, tapi bintang-bintang tidak tampak di langit. Waktu menunjukkan delapan malam, tapi tidak satupun bintang-bintang bersinar. Bagaimana tidak, bulan ini masih bulan Januari, masih turunnya salju.

Perempuan berusia 17 tahun, bekerja di tempat seorang teman. Terus menatap langit-langit malam berawan hitam, dan juga turunnya salju-salju. Perempuan bernama Sakuya Shina menghela napas sambil melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan.

"Hari ini tidak ada bintang-bintang bersinar," Sakuya menggerakkan kepala mencari bintang, tapi tidak ada sama sekali yang muncul. "Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan."

"Apa maksudmu sangat melelahkan?" tanya seorang pemuda di samping Sakuya, membantu merapikan barang-barang ke tempatnya yaitu rak. "Apa karena hari ini tidak ada bintang-bintang yang selalu menyenangkanmu?"

Sakuya kaget melihat laki-laki berambut hitam, tersenyum kepadanya. Sakuya memerah, merunduk. "Ah... Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin melihat bintang-bintang saja."

Chihiro mengusap puncak kepala Sakuya, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan sambil menikmati tahun baru?"

Sakuya senang tidak ketulungan. Sakuya bersorak gembira. Cepat-cepat Sakuya merapikan barang-barang berantakan ke rak-rak tersedia. Dibantu oleh Chihiro, Sakuya bisa selesai tepat waktu sebelum tiba di mana toko tutup.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya laki-laki berusia 25 tahun, tersenyum kepada Sakuya. Ia adalah kakak laki-laki sekaligus teman Sakuya di sekolah bernama Yuri Murakami, Yuto Murakami.

"Kak Yuto?" Sakuya sungguh senang karena kakak kandung Yuri telah datang untuk bersiap-siap menutup toko. "Apa toko ini akan tutup?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yuto, tidak menghilangkan senyuman yang terhias di wajahnya. Yuto melihat Chihiro Aoi berada di samping, meminta mohon. "Apa kalian akan jalan-jalan?"

Sakuya memerah lagi, gugup dan gemetaran. Sakuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Jadi, Chihiro maju berbicara dengan Yuto. Sekeliling Chihiro berubah bersinar. Yuto kaget dan cengengesan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Chihiro tahu apa dipikirkan Yuto.

"Uph...," Yuto menahan ketawa. "Sudahlah, kalau mau pergi, pergilah. Hari ini aku juga ada janji sama seseorang."

Wajah Sakuya gembira terlihat senang. Sakuya dan Chihiro saling pandang. Sakuya mengambil barang-barang keperluan di ruangan pegawai. Diambil jaket musim dingin berwarna putih lembut. Keluar setelah memakai jaket tersebut, Sakuya digamit tangan oleh Chihiro keluar.

* * *

Yuto yang melihat Sakuya dan Chihiro berpegangan tangan. Setelah mereka menghilang, Yuri Murakami datang menjenguk kakak dan juga Sakuya. Alasan Yuto melakukan ini semua mau melihat kegembiraan Sakuya. Bukan berarti tidak sayang adik. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kak Yuto!" Yuto melihat Yuri datang ke toko. "Di mana Sakuya?"

"Ooh... Shina." Yuto celingak celinguk melihat di mana Sakuya berada hanya bisa berbohong. "Dia sudah pulang bersama Kanade."

"Orang itu lagi?!" Yuri terlihat kesal. "Kenapa Sakuya tidak menunggu aku datang?"

Yuto menutup mata, minta maaf pada adik satu-satunya. Biarpun adiknya sepolos ini, tapi dia anak perhatian pada teman dan keluarga. Yuto tahu kalau Yuri sangat menyukai Sakuya Shina, teman sekelas sekaligus teman sejak kecil.

"Kapan-kapan kalian akan bertemu lagi, tapi bukan sekarang." Yuto masuk ke dalam toko, melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yuto masih melihat Yuri murung. "Ayolah masuk. Dan bantu kakakmu ini sambil menunggu waktu tutupnya toko."

"Cih!" decak Yuri kesal. Dengan setengah hati, Yuri masuk sekalian membantu kakaknya berjualan di toko. Hari ini banyak sekali pengunjung sekaligus masyarakat keluar untuk merayakan tahun baru. Jadi, Yuto dan Yuri harus bersiap-siap datangnya para pelanggan yang banyak bermunculan. Yuri kesal setengah mati. "Kenapa hari ini aku sial begini?"

Yuto tertawa saja sambil melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan. Kalau ada adiknya berada di dekatnya, pasti semangat bekerja. "Yang penting kamu bisa belajar saat kamu dewasa nanti, Yuri."

Melihat kakaknya tersenyum mengharapkan kepadanya, akhirnya Yuri luluh juga. Sedikit memerah. "Baiklah. Hari ini menjadi hari penting kakak."

"Terima kasih, Yuri." Yuto tersenyum menepuk kepala Yuri.

Yuri tersenyum juga, sedikit demi sedikit melupakan keinginannya untuk bertemu Sakuya. Hari ini penuh dengan keistimewaan. Biarkanlah yang satu tidak bisa masih ada waktu baik yaitu dekat dengan saudara.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Sakuya dan Chihiro masih menerawang di dermaga sekalian melihat bintang-bintang tidak kunjung muncul. Hawa dingin merembes masuk ke dalam kulit. Kulit mereka yang putih tidak bisa menahan lagi hawa dingin ini.

"Sepertinya bintang-bintang tidak akan muncul hari ini?" sesal Sakuya sudah capek-capek datang, tapi tidak kunjung datang juga bintang-bintang bersinar itu. "Bulan Januari adalah awal turunnya hujan salju lebat."

"Hari ini memang tidak bisa. Mungkin besok jadi hari yang tepat," Chihiro mulai berbicara, menyenangkan Sakuya yang terus menyesal.

Sakuya berusaha mengingat apa yang saat ini dia tunggu. Tiba-tiba pikiran itu tertuju pada Yuri. Hari ini merupakan hari janjiannya bersama Yuri untuk makan bersama Hijiri Honjo. "Ah, aku lupa melupakan hari janjianku bersama Sei-chan dan Yuri. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Chihiro kesal mendengar nama laki-laki bernama Yuri Murakami. "Oh..."

"Maafkan aku, Chihiro. Hari ini sampai hari libur selesai, aku ada janji bersama mereka." Sakuya minta maaf terus membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa," Chihiro tersenyum saja.

Sakuya berlari meninggalkan Chihiro di dermaga untuk bertemu teman-temannya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara melodi indah di langit. Sakuya dan Chihiro memandang langit. Sakuya berlari dekat ujung dermaga melihat bintang-bintang manis bercahaya manis.

"Bintangnya muncul!" teriak Sakuya memegang penyangga dermaga bersama Chihiro di sampingnya. Tangan Sakuya didekatkan kedua telinga. "Dan bunyinya sangat indah dan enak didengar."

Chihiro mendengarkan suara nyanyian bintang di langit sana. Hujan salju berhenti, awan hitam menghilang dan ditampilkan langit dipenuhi bintang-bintang bercahaya manis dengan melodi indah. "Baru pertama kali aku melihat ini. Ini sungguh menakjubkan."

"Benarkah?" Sakuya menatap Chihiro, tidak percaya. Tidak percaya Chihiro baru pertama kali melihatnya. "Ini memang langkah dan selalu ada di bulan Januari. Itulah kenapa aku mau mengajak Yuri dan Sei-chan."

"Aku yakin mereka sedang melihat dan menontonnya." Chihiro tersenyum kepada Sakuya.

"Itu benar," Sakuya balas senyum.

Di toko terdekat di kota tempat tinggal Sakuya, Yuto memanggil Yuri untuk keluar sembari istirahat sejenak. "Yuri, ke sini. Lihat! Bintangnya bermunculan dan bunyi bintang bercahaya terdengar indah."

* * *

Yuri keluar dan berdiri di samping Yuto, "Melodi ini untuk bintang-bintang yang bercahaya. Sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihat ini di kota ini. Di setiap tahun."

"Kamu tidak senang?" Yuto bingung.

Yuri menghirup napas perlahan, lalu membuangnya perlahan juga. Bibir Yuri membentuk senyuman, melihat Yuto. "Tidak juga. Aku malah senang melihatnya. Hari ini seharusnya bersama Sakuya, tapi lebih baik Sakuya bersama dengan orang itu daripada bersama kami."

"Kami?" Yuto mengangkat alis, bingung. "Siapa?"

"Hijiri Honjo."

Yuto kaget. "Oh..."

"Sepertinya Honjo tidak bisa karena bersama dengan orang itu juga." Yuri memasukkan tangan ke kantung celemek, menatap bintang-bintang bercahaya terang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Yuto lega karena adiknya tidak memusingkan hal itu.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Sakuya dan Chihiro. Di sana tidak ada romantika di sekitar mereka. Masih ada rasa pertemanan di antara mereka. Ini bulan Januari, saatnya memulai dari awal dan tidak akan balik lagi ke belakang. Tapi, itu enaknya kalau mau memperbaiki dan menjalankan dengan sifat optimis dan berpikir positif.

"Apa nama bintang-bintang itu?" tanya Chihiro ingin sekali mengetahui apa nama bintang-bintang itu.

"Chihiro tidak tahu." Chihiro menggeleng melirik Sakuya. Sakuya tersenyum, kembali menatap langit. "Namanya _Stardust Melodia_."

_Langit bintang-bintang bernuansa melodi. Lirik-lirik lagu terus berbunyi. Alurnya indah dan mengalun segar. Akhirnya bintang-bintang itu jatuh dengan indahnya bersama alunan melodi indah. Itulah _Stardust Melodia.

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Januari keren! Pernah lihat ini waktu saya liburan ke kampung halaman. Hanya sekali sih. Harus pakai teropong baru bisa. Tapi, itu sudah lama. Saya Cuma memperlihatkan imajinasi segar di bulan Januari, panas dan dingin. Haha...

Berikutnya bicara soal bintang hangat, ya! Saya minta maaf dan saya terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/07/2013


End file.
